Phil Davis
Phil Davis was a PDHPE teacher at Begs High School, who worked along with his wife named Kari, and another Kari, Quinton, Jackie, Michelle and HG. Phil was always taking the charge of his classes and was known to be strict about the dress code in them, Phil was even though strict a softie at heart. It was even stated by his classes he could either be strict or be uncaring in some lessons. Phil was the second longest serving in the PD department. Younger Career Phil also trained as a doctor before he decided to start teaching. He stated he may have been a doctor once, but he refused to train any one else. Phil as well as stating he wanted to be left for a awhile, whilst he was a doctor. Phil admitted once or twice he had a PhD in Physiology. Begs Career As Phil came into Begs, he settled into his position with ease. He met his wife Kari and they married and became Kari and Phil Davis. After that Phil became the head of the department, which meant he had to spend alot of days away from his job, which he didn't like. The job was then retired for a couple of years before it was given to Dr Quinton , when he returned from the hospital to work at the school. Phil got along with Quinton and knew he could always talk to someone, and he knew about his feelings from his past. Even though Phil and Quinton had wives with the same name they both remembered to say last names when talking. Rising For Sarah Quinton was with his PE class along with Kari (wife), playing indoor volleyball, when a freak incident happened. One student was hit in the face and knocked unconscious, by the ball. Quinton rushed over to her and said "Sarah can you hear me?" He squeezed her shoulders until she came around.. "Are you ok?" She shook her head and said "I think my nose is broken.." Quinton was talking to her when she went blank, he turned to Kari and said "Move these kids into another room.." "But Quinton.." "Play in the other room Kari!" Kari nodded and led the kids into the other room. Quinton laid Sarah on her back and closed the door covering up the window with a poster. Quinton then saw Sarah against the wall and she said "Dr Quinton.. What's wrong with me.." "I don't know.. Have you any medical problems?" "HBP, Diabetes.." "You never thought of telling me now..?" "Never came to mind.." "Jesus.." Sarah then had a seisure, Quinton couldn't do anything about it. "Phil! Get in here now!" Phil rushed in and said "What happened.." "HBP, diabetes, I don't know! She was hit in the face and she thought her nose was broken.." "Where is Kari?" "Next door with the kids.." "What do you want me to do..?" "Call an ambulance and get me the medical kit.." Phil brought out the kit and got out the BP machine and also got some insulin. He injected it and waited for the seisure to stop. It did, but only for a short while. Quinton then rushed to the door and wrote on the outside "Do not enter." Quinton then reached for his phone and rung for ambulance, whilst calling for one Phil was monitoring her and yelled out "She's seizing again!" "Jesus." Quinton and Phil were having trouble stabilising her. "Quinton, are you still there?" "Yeah, she's slipping away though!" "We're sending an air ambo, it'll be there in 10 or 15 minutes.." "Thanks!" Quinton then hung up and phoned HG "HG.. Call an emergency assembly!" "Why?" "We're losing a student. .She's slipping away from us. She's had 3 seizures in 10 minutes, air ambulance is expected to land. Take them all to the hall and discuss whatever you need to. I'll message when she's on board.." "Alright. Rising for Sarah now?" "How'd you know?" "I just know Quinton. " The bell then went and over the intercom HG said "All of you to the hall...NOW!" Quinton then said "Thank you.." "No trouble. Get her good again.." Quinton hung up and saw the look on Phil's face. "It's not good is it Quinton?" Quinton with a sad look on his face said "No. It's not looking that way." "How many can someone have before dying..?" "No clue. I might've been a doctor but I wasn't a neurosurgeon.." Quinton heard the helicopter and walked out through the staffroom and said "Hurry!" "We're coming at fast as we can." Quinton almost tripped leading the crew members into the room were Sarah was. "Quinton.." she weakly said "Fly with me.." Quinton then said to her "I have no choice now. I have to." "Quinton. How long has she been like this?" "10-15 minutes. The station had to call you as other ambos were at some crash with a bus.." Quinton helped stabilize her and said to Phil "Contact her mother. and tell her to come to the hospital.." Phil nodded and was right on it. Quinton and the flight crew and over the radio he contacted the hospital "This is Dr Quinton Philips, we require several neurosurgeons, and perhaps a councilor for the mother. I want different opinions on this case." Quinton's phone then rung "Quinton.. The mother has been called, she's at the hospital, in the waiting room." "Cheers, thanks Phil." Quinton hung up and said "You're strong enough to fight this Sarah.. Just a little longer." The pilot then yelled out "We're about to land!" The helicopter landed and Dr Philips was on the platform watching the scene take place. "Jesus." he said as he walked over to the chopper. "3 seizures in the classroom, 3 in transit." "What were you doing?" "Indoor volleyball." Quinton then said "I want her records on my desk. In my old room." "Sure thing." "Mrs. McGregor is waiting for her to be taken in. She's almost crying, Quinton. You better confront her." Quinton then walked away and saw Mrs. McGregor and said "Sandra. Isn't it?" "Yes it is. Quinton how is she doing?" "Not very well, I'm afraid. It was an innocent game of indoor volleyball. I must ask though. Did she suffer from seizures?" "Not that I knew of. She did have HBP, diabetes.." "She told us that. We also set her nose in transit. Broke it from the hit to the face.." "Righto.." "Come with me we'll take in my old office." Quinton walked her to his office and sat down with her. "Sandra, she is suffering from I don't what from though, but her condition is serious.. She is in good hands." "She was a good kid. She's been awarded an OAM.." "Order of Australia? That's.." "Odd for someone her age. But she was and still is avid for things.." Quinton's phone then rang "Hello. Quinton speaking." "It's HG how is she?" "Serious condition.. I'll discuss this with you and the school tomorrow." "Quinton.. Don't lie.. I had to lie to 700 odd kids about their behaviour.." "She's in ICU.. She probably won't make the night.." "Right thank you." Quinton hung up and looked at Sandra and pointed to the ICU room. She nodded and Quinton walked with her to the ICU unit. "Dr Philips.." said Quinton "How is she doing?" "She slipped into a diabetic coma." Sandra then sat by her daughters side. "Can you bring her out?" "I'm sorry Sandra, but once someone slips into a diabetic coma there is no rousing them out of it.. The machines are keeping her alive, we're making her as comfortable as possible." Sandra then said "She was about to go to the US and speak in front of congress.." Quinton tried to comfort her and he said "It's hard seeing someone you love like this.." It was a long afternoon for Quinton and the team as Quinton was on the verge of crying and Sandra was just sitting with Sarah. "It's time Dr Quinton.." said Sandra. "She fought well, but she doesn't deserve this.." Sandra gave allowance to turn the machines off, but Quinton had to walk away. He walked into his office, whilst Sandra said her final goodbyes. Quinton was reading through his file when Sandra walked in and said "Dr Quinton. Thank you for your effects.. to save her." "I was doing my job. I'm sorry she slipped away so fast.." "Quinton.. I don't want you to greave.. When you tell those students tomorrow. Tell them to rise for Sarah, and don't forget her." Quinton nodded as he finally gave up and started to cry. Sandra then said "You've lost someone close to you like this?" "I have sadly, but never a student." Quinton later walked out of the hospital and back to the school. "Quinton.. We heard the news.. It's not true is it?" Quinton nodded and said "Yes it is. Tomorrow morning we rise for Sarah." The next morning an assembly was called and Quinton took the mic. "Yesterday you were all called to the hall for an assembly for 'behaviour' today, I tell you the reason why. One of our own. Sarah McGregor suffered a seisure during a lesson yesterday. She suffered 3 before an air ambo was called. She suffered another 3 in transit and was taken into ICU. Emotions were high yesterday. As of 3pm her mother made the decision to turn off her life-support. She was a well known OAM (Order of Australia) and was known for her work all over the country. Today well shall not greave, but we remember the life of Sarah McGregor! I want you to all stand and yell "Rise for Sarah." as loud as you can. "Rise For Sarah" was chanted for 10 minutes. The news got out fast that Sarah had passed away, and the whole country was chanting "Rise for Sarah" including news stations. Sandra ended up saying "It's good to know people care.." The Hardest Times Phil even 6 months after the loss of Sarah, was taking it really hard. He even took extended leave to deal with it. Phil even though he was as tough as nails, finally it was his downfall. One day whilst he was at home, Quinton decided to visit him to get his spirit up. "Phil, how are you?" "Worse Quinton. I've never had to mourn the loss of a student before, how do you do it?" Quinton then sat down and said "I deal with it around Kari, and friends around me. We chanted in her memory Phil. You may be the schools 'ironman' by nature, but nothing can prepare you for the loss of someone you know. You have to come back to work sooner or later, trust me, when you're doing something, your mind is off it completely." Phil then said "Maybe.. Thanks for the advice." Return to Work A week after Quinton had talked to him, Phil returned to work with Quinton's advice. Phil didn't tell Kari (his wife), that he planned to return that day. Phil left 10 minutes after Kari did. Phil walked into the Staff Office and signed in and faced HG, "I see you're ready to fight another round Phil?" "Listen Galloway, when you're there you'll understand how I felt. Seeing someone seizing and calling a parent to go to the hospital will be the hardest thing you ever do.." HG then said "I commend you for it. I've had to do it. I think we all have.." Phil nodded and walked all the way to the PD staffroom were he surprised all when he walked in. "Phil, you came.." "Of course. No more grieving. No more sadness. I came back to face the music." Quinton then walked in from the other room and said "No more hiding, no more fighting the fact that we're not made from stone." Phil nodded and said "A long fact.." "But really how does someone not be like me? A wreck.. I mean she was basically dead when we put her into the chopper." "Don't think about it. It's only going to ruin the way you think Phil.." "But you were a doctor! It's not like I was.." "I had a little help with my colleagues. We all experienced a loss. It was hard for everyone. No matter how they recovered." Moving Forward After a year of help Phil managed to get back to his former self. "Phil how are you after all that you have been through?" "I feel alot better Quinton. You were right. I just needed to talk to someone." Phil smiled and said "And how not to take life for granted." Phil then said "What happened to your wife Quinton, where is she these days?" "She retired. Phil she decided she couldn't teach the way she used to." "Serious? Damn.." "I know you two were really good friends. She retired 3 weeks before you came back. you two knew one other before I came here?" Phil told the truth "She was my first kiss Quinton. We dated for 3 months before breaking up. She was battling through some hell times back then and is still doing it tough." "You two dated? That...Actually sounds cute." "I thought you'd be creped out." "Haha. No." Quinton smiled and said "What made her dumped you?" "I have no clue. She never told me. We worked together for 20 years. It just happened.." Phil sat down and starred at his wedding photo. Kari sat next to him and said "Kari, never thought I'd be scared of someone dying." "You thought you could be like that for a long time. Phil, you tried to hold it in for a long time."